Longshot
by Lakeshine
Summary: Robin, being the troll he is, dares Red Arrow to take Artemis on a date much to both the archers displeasure. Takes place in Season 1 ONESHOT


**Hey guys this fic was inspired by a friend from school who asked what my favorite young justice couples were and then my favorite crack couple... so this was born. Hope you guys like! (this is before Zatanna joins the team but she has met them). Also has an underlay of Chalant in it just cause it's fun to write.**

**Disclaimer~ Young Justice is not mine**

**Longshot**

**Artemis's POV**

"You say what?!" Red Arrow exclaims flabbergasted. I'm left speechless by the words and just stare open- mouthed at the speaker.

"I said I dare you to take Artemis out on a date." Robin repeats smirking evilly. Wally appears to be close to tears holding in his laughter at the other archer's outraged expression. The rest of the team watches the spectacle looking confused.

"No f*cking way Robin!" the red clothed hero exclaims giving me glare. I glare back just as fiercely. It's not like it was my idea!

"Why did I get dragged into this?" I whine my gaze shifting to the little troll who proposed this horrible idea in the first place.

"Sorry Arty but don't hate the player hate the game!" Robin responds smoothly with an infuriating little grin. Wally completely loses control and begins to laugh hysterically.

"Um Red Arrow don't you have to go through with Robin's dare? Isn't it part of the rules?" M'Gann asks innocently. "Besides what's so bad about taking Artemis on a date?"

"Well... She... Ugh fine" Roy growls glaring nastily at me, the ninja, and the speedster who was still laughing his head off.

"What about me? Don't I get a say in this?" I ask throwing my hands in the air for emphasis.

"Nope!" Robin and Wally respond cheerily, laughing at my distress.

"Meet me here at 7 on Saturday." The red archer growls at me before stalking away, his fists clenched at his sides. I glare at Robin and Wally again before standing and storming away towards my room at the Mountain, leaving Robin and Wally rolling on the floor in laughter and the rest of the team watching them confused by recent events. I reach my room and enter, slamming the door shut behind me. I crank up my radio volume blasting Avril Lavigne to block out the laughter and collapse onto my bed letting out a frustrated sigh.

"I swear Robin if this 'date' goes as bad as I think it will, I will make sure to get my revenge." I mutter angrily burying my head in my pillow. "_Everything would just be easier if he told me why..."_

**Roy's POV**

I stomp away from the team, my fists clenched in anger.

"Damn you Dick" I mutter wanting to punch a wall. "Why in the world did I let you and Wally convince me to play that damn game?! I should've known better than to play truth and dare with you guys especially after last time." I growl arriving at the Hanger. "Hell GA still hasn't forgiven me for dyeing his suit pink" I mutter.

"But it was funny you have to admit" comes a voice from behind me. I spin around coming face to face with Robin. The 'Boy Wonder' was hanging upside-down from a grappling hook line attached to the ceiling so his masked eyes met mine.

"Seriously Dick why must you be a ninja? Can't you ever just enter the room like a normal person?" I exclaim causing the small boy to smile and flip of the line, detaching in from the ceiling in mid-air.

"Nah what fun would that be Roy?" the boy I consider a little brother replies landing on his feet smoothly. I sigh giving him a slight glare which he remains unfazed by.

"Fine I'll admit the GA thing was funny but seriously daring me to take Artemis on a date!" I say my voice rising in volume. Robin's face becomes deadly serious.

"Yes Roy I did it for a reason. You're mean to her without a valid reason,"

"But her family," I start cutting in.

"Yes I know about her family! I'm Batman's protégé! But she's not her family! Artemis is her own individual person and she at least deserves a chance to prove she can step out of the shadows of her family legacy!" I sigh in defeat conceding to the younger boy's point.

"Fine but any funny business from her,"

"If I have to I'll take her down myself, but everyone deserves a second chance. No one can control who their parents are or whether or not they're an orphan..." Dick says sadness flooding his features at the memory of his parents. I step forward and envelope the younger boy in a hug. Even though he was Robin the Boy Wonder he was also Richard Grayson the orphan. Dick's thin yet muscular arms wrap around me tightly.

"It's alright buddy" I whisper to the younger boy I viewed as a brother of some sorts. We stay there holding each other for a few minutes, me rubbing calming circles on the boys back. Soon Dick pulls away trying to compose himself.

"Thanks Roy" Dick whispers stepping away. I nod and suddenly he smiles. Mischievously. "You know what else is great about this date? I not only get to watch you squirm but I'm going to tape it all!" he laughs any trace of sadness evaporating.

"Why you little...!" I laugh lunging at him but he dances out of the way being the ninja he is. He turns and runs and I give chase both of us laughing. I felt less stressed then I had in ages.

**Artemis's POV**

I tug at my hair nervously fiddling with one of the curls. I had revived a text from Red Arrow earlier telling me to dress nice for our 'date'. How he had gotten my number is still a mystery, probably Robin using his hacking skills. Well me being me I had no clue what to wear so I asked Zatanna and Megan for some help. The two leapt at the chance. Well I first had to explain the situation to Zatanna who fought hard to stifle her laughs before agreeing to help. The two had decided to dress me in a glimmering emerald green dress that ended at the knees. It had a sweetheart neckline and Zatanna had given me a beautiful silver necklace with an emerald and matching earrings. They had been her mother's she told me. I tried to refuse them but Zatanna refused to take them "I'll never wear them and my mom wouldn't want them to go to waste" she said sternly and I had reluctantly put the jewelry on. To finish of my look I had some short silver heels on and Zatanna had used magic to curl my hair perfectly. I think about looking at myself in the mirror but decide against it and let Zatanna and Megan see first. I take a deep breath and then step out of my room.

"Wow….. Artemis you look great!" Zatanna exclaims

"Yeah Artemis you look beautiful!" M'Gann agrees.

"Thanks" I mutter. Zee gives me a funny look, walking over.

"What's wrong Artemis, you look fantastic!" she asks causing me to sigh.

"Red Arrow is what's the matter! He obviously hates me but I don't know why and he won't tell me. It's not like it's my fault Green Arrow wanted another sidekick after he had quit!" I say my voice rising into a yell. Zatanna grabs my forearms and looks into my eyes.

"It's alright Arty just ignore him, show him you're then that. Besides you can always text us and we'll rescue from the date somehow" Zatanna says comfortingly.

"Thanks Zee glad I can count on you two" I respond giving her a grateful look.

"Hey Artemis, Robin told Red Arrow has arrived. Are you ready?" Megan asks.

"I am now" I say walking towards the living room, Zatanna and Megan at my side.

**Roy's POV**

"I hate these stupid monkey suits" I mutter tugging at the collar of my suit. After quitting as Oliver's 'sidekick' and moving out I hoped I would never had to wear one again, at least for a long time.

"Aww come on Roy you look great" Dick says from my side hiding a snicker. He's the one who got me into this mess in the first place.

"Can you tell me why I have to take her to a fancy restaurant again?" I ask the one who had set this entire thing up.

"Solely for entertainment my friend." he replies with a laugh. "Hey Wally RA's here!" he calls. There's a swoosh of wind and Wally's at my side a big grin on his face.

"Roy you look great!" he laughs elbowing me in the side with a playful laugh. I glare at them both.

"Do I seriously have to go through with this? I promise I'll play nice is that enough?" I ask pulling at a sleeve this time. The two glance at each other.

"Nah!" they say simultaneously "That would be no fun!"

"Oh course not" I mutter shaking my head. "_This is going to miserable" _I think to myself.

"Awww come on Roy she's not that bad." Robin says reading my mind. I sigh.

"Let's get this over with..." I growl. Robin leads the way to the living room. I cannot stop my eyes from widening at the sight of Artemis "_Damn that girl knows how to clean up nice" _I think to myself. "Hello Artemis are you ready?" I ask as politely as possible.

"Yes..." she replies suspicious of my change in attitude. I extend a hand to help her up which she accepts with slight hesitation.

"Let's go then." I say leading the way to the hanger. This was going to be a long night.

**Artemis's POV**

I arrive in the living right before the boys do and sit down on the couch with a slight sigh. "You ready for this Artemis?" Zatanna asks.

"No but I'll manage." I reply truthfully.

"Remember me and Meg are always here for you" she replies I nod and lean back.

"Hello Artemis are you ready?" Red Arrows voice comes from the entrance. I nearly jump in surprise he didn't sound... hostile.

"Yes..." I reply suspicious of his attitude change. "_What is he playing at?" _I wonder silently. He extends his hand to help me from the couch which I slowly reach to accept and he pulls me to my feet.

"Let's go then." He says turning and walking back to the Hanger. I glance at Zatanna and Megan who both shrug then to the other two boys. Robin gives me a knowing smile as Wally stuffs his face with a candy bar that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. I have a sneaking suspicion that I had Robin to thank for the change of attitude. I shrug and follow Red Arrow decided not to worry about it.

"So what am I supposed to call you on our 'date' I don't think 'Red Arrow' is going to cut it." I ask looking at the other archer.

"Call me William* and what about you? If there's a fight someone's going to make the connection Artemis to Artemis it's not exactly a common name" he says. I think for a second.

"How about Lian**?" I ask with a smirk.

"Works for me." He replies with a shrug.

"So how are we going to get to this fancy restaurant and where is it anyway?" I ask curiously.

"Fox Garden's in Gotham" he replies walking into the Hanger "and we're riding one of these" he says picking up a helmet from the motorcycle he was standing next to and tossing it to me.

"Cool" I reply putting on the helmet quickly. RA sits on the motorcycle and starts it pointing it towards the entrance. I sigh looking for another motorcycle but Robin and Wally must have moved them all. Stupid little trolls. I sigh and sit on the back of the motorcycle with 'William' and wrap my arms around him uncomfortably. He glances back at me before talking off speeding towards Gotham**.**

**Robin's POV**

"Hi Zee" I say casually after the two archers had left. She walks over to me with a smile.

"Nice dare Wonder Boy but poor Artemis is pretty upset about it" she says. I shrug.

"This was the only way to make RA understand she's not that bad, besides it's always fun to watch them squirm" I tell her with a slight laugh. She laughs along and smiles at me.

"True, true, but one question why does Ra hate her so much?" She asks giving me a serious look. Megan looks over from her spot of the couch where Wally was attempting, and failing, to charm her.

"It's not that he hates her, more doesn't trust her but I can't tell you why sorry Zee." I tell the magician.

"That's alright I understand... So when are we going to watch some of the action?" she asks with a mischievous smile which I return.

"We can head out now but I only have one bike KF will have to run, Miss. M do you want to come?" I ask looking at the blushing Martian girl.

"No," she says shaking her head. "Conner and I are going to watch some movies." Wally sighs still blind to the obvious relationship between the Martian and Kryptonian.

"OK well let's head out." I say walking to the Hanger. _"This is going to a very fun night"_ I think to myself fiddling with my video camera _"very fun..."_

**Zatanna's POV**

I follow the trouble making bird over to the Hanger. I hear the roar of a motorcycle signaling the departure of the two archers. "Come on." Robin says walking over to a helmet rack and tossing me one.

"Um Robin where is the other bike?" I ask looking around.

"Right here" he says and I stare at him, my head tilted to the side.

"I don't see any…." I start when he presses a button of his utility belt and a bike seems to magically appear. "What?" I ask in awe.

"Cloaking panel's I've been working on. It's only a prototype but it disguised it the motorcycle good enough." He says with a smirk.

"Wow that's pretty cool" I respond putting on my helmet. "So are we going in civvies or costumes?"

"Civvies so we can blend inside the restaurant and watch them closer." he says with a smirk

"But how are we going to pay for the bill?"

"Don't worry about that Zee, Rob's got it covered." Kid Flash says throwing his arm around Robin's shoulders.

"Ok Robin what about your eyes? You can't exactly go into a fancy restaurant with sunglasses" I ask curiously. Maybe I would be able to see his eye color...

"Already put in contacts" he replies with a smirk. I repress a sigh.

"Ok cool" I say _"He'll show them when he's ready besides I barely know him and I think Batman banned him anyway." _I think to myself. "Well we should wait until we are there to change because seeing a boy dressed in nice clothes as fast as a car might tip people off" I say looking to Wally who smiles sheepishly. Robin nods jumping on the motorcycle, a red and black helmet on his head.

"Let's go then!" he says turning the vehicle on and revving it. I jump on behind him and wrap my arms his waist. _"Well this could definitely _be worse" I think to myself. He takes of zooming of the Hanger making me have to cling to him tightly so I'm not thrown off. "You alright Zee?" He calls over the wind glancing at me.

"Feeling the aster!" I yell back. He smiles and turns his gaze back to the road. I smile back and cling to him, Kid Flash following behind. As bad as I felt for Artemis this date idea was getting better and better...

**Roy's POV**

I pull up outside Fox Gardens in Gotham and wait for Artemis to hop off the bike. I had to admit that girl did have some muscles, but then again all archers do. She jumps off with ease and together we walk into the restaurant.

"Hello Sir is it just the two of you?" a young waiter asks greeting us at the door. I nod.

"Yes the two of us" I respond he nods and leads us to a table towards the back of the restaurant. We sit down and he places menus in front of us. I glance at my 'date' awkwardly, holding my menu.

"So_ William _quite a fancy place, why did you pick it?" Artemis asks causally giving me a hard look.

"Well _Lian _a friend of ours from Gotham picked it out. You know the one who _encouraged _us to date in the first place" I reply.

"I see is this friend going to show up tonight you think?" she asks glancing at the door.

"No doubt" I reply as a Dick, Wally, and surprisingly Zatanna walk in. "Oh look there he is now." I watch the three as Dick talks to the waiter who had served us. The man seemed unwilling to let three minors in alone, at least until Dick undoubtedly showed the man his wallet.

"Looks like he brought some of our other friends." Artemis remarks watching the scene between Dick and the man with interest. "Where did he get the money for a fancy joint like this?" she muses as the waiter leads the disguised superheroes towards us.

"Sorry Lian but I don't think he'd appreciate me telling you" I reply. She opens her mouth to reply but is distracted as Dick and the others walk over here and take a table near ours only separated by one other. Dick excuses himself from the table and ambles over to us with a wide smile. I look at his eyes and notice he's wearing green contacts to hide the true color. Forever paranoid Bat, then again this was his city better to be safe than sorry.

"William! Lian! Fancy seeing you two here, how's your _date _going?" he asks grinning.

"Fine" I nearly growl. Dick merely laughs.

"I'm glad to hear it. How lucky it is for Wally, Zoey, and I to happen to stumble into the same restaurant as you." He says smiling cheekily.

"Yeah _Rob_ almost like it was planned." Artemis replies with a glare at Dick. He smiles at her.

"Well I'm going to get back. Hope you two enjoy your date and remember to play nice" he says walking away back to his table.

"Hope you and Zoey have a nice time too!" Artemis calls teasingly. I can see Dick blush brightly but he tries to ignore it sitting back down with the others. I then turn back to my 'date', who was looking at me slightly accusingly. "William I have a question, why were you so unwilling to date me? Why don't you trust me?" she asks trying not to give too much away. I open my mouth to reply but suddenly the glass of a nearby window shatters and a hoard of clown faced goons jump in followed by the Clown Prince of Gotham himself, Joker.

**Robin's POV**

"Egnahc ruo smrofinu otni ycnaf sehtes!" Zatanna says, immediately transforming our uniforms into something more fit to wear into a fancy restaurant. I was now dressed in a simple black tuxedo, much like the one I would wear to one of Bruce's 'events'. Wally was dressed similar to me but he also had a red tie on. I turn to Zatanna and have to stop myself from gasping. The girl was dresses in a short purple dress that ended mid-thigh. It showed one bare shoulder and Zatanna wore short black heels with it. She looks at me and we both blush before looking away.

"Ok so um guys you can call me Rob, Wally is Wally of course and Zee...?" I sat glancing at her again trying not to blush. "Because Zatanna isn't exactly the most common name and if, when there's trouble its better if no one can make the connection." I say. I had no doubt someone was going to break in because A this is Gotham and B it's my kind of luck and C Bruce was on a League mission so it would be my job to take care of the situation.

"Um call me Zoey" Zatanna replies, nervously thinking back on my words no doubt. I nod and ruffle my hair up more, not wanting to be recognized as my civilian identity, even though I did have the contacts it's always better to be safe than sorry especially with the clothes I was wearing.

"Ok than lets head on in" Wally says with an evil smile.

"Wait!" I say pulling out my wallet and a flower from under the motorcycle seat. "Zee wear this" I say placing the flower in her hair carefully. The purple of the flower matched her dress perfectly.

"Um thanks Rob but why?" she asks blushing lightly as Wally snickers behind her.

"No it's not what you think!" I exclaim my eyes widening. _Really Dick a flower your do you want her to find out about your little…._ "It's a camera! To video their 'date'! It's programed to search for their faces and follow them so we won't miss anything…. Plus gives us blackmail and is easier to use then an actual video camera, less suspicious too." I say trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Thanks Rob that's so cool." Zatanna says fiddling with the plant. I nod rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly.

"So uh let's head in." I say leading my super powered friends into Gotham's finest trying to forget about those awkward moments and collect myself.

"Hello children" a waiter greets us, peering behind us. "Where are your parents?" he asks.

"Not here" I reply smoothly "Just the three of us" I tell the man already knowing this wouldn't be good enough.

"And how do you expect to pay for it _Sir?" _The waiter asks unkindly. I smirk and pull out my wallet filled with 100s. Being ward of a billionaire had its perks. The man's eyes widen and he nods hurriedly. "Right this way then Sir" he says much more respectfully. I smirk and the waiter leads us to a table near Artemis's and Roy's. _Perfect. _I smirk as the waiter leaves and then stand, walking over to the archers.

"_William! Lian!_" I call to them already knowing what fake names they would have chosen being Bat's protégé and all. "Fancy seeing you two here, how's your _date _going?" I ask when I reach the two, the smile never leaving my face. This was way too fun.

"Fine" Roy practically growls causing me to laugh.

"I'm glad to hear it. How lucky it is for Wally, Zoey, and I to happen to stumble into the same restaurant as you." I say smiling cheekily. We all knew it wasn't luck.

"Yeah _Rob_ almost like it was planned." Artemis replies with a glare at me. I just smile at her teasingly.

"Well I'm going to get back. Hope you two enjoy your date and remember to play nice" I say tuning away to walk back to my table.

"Hope you and Zoey have a nice time too!" Artemis calls teasingly. I feel color rise in my cheeks but don't stop sitting down with Zatanna and Wally picking up a menu to hide my face.

"So how did it go?" Wally asks teasingly, having spotted my blush. I glance to Zee and see her face had some color too, she must've heard Artemis.

"It went fine Wally" I reply laying the menu down. He opens his mouth again; no doubt to teas e me when suddenly the windows nearby shatter and Joker and his goons jump through.

**Artemis's POV**

This night was quickly turning into one of my worst. First I have to go on a date with Red Arrow, who clearly hates me, then Robin and the others show up, but I expected that. No top it all of Joker himself feels the need to break in before Red Arrow could answer my question on why he hated me so much.

"Hello good people of Gotham!" Joker calls out laughing as he stepped through the broken glass. I jump up and narrow my eyes, RA doing the same. Smoke suddenly fills the restaurant causing panic as Joker cackles madly. Red Arrow uses this distraction pull out a concealed bow and a domino mask slapping it to his face. I smirk drawing the two knives I had strapped to my thighs. He looks at me raising an eye brow.

"What you're not the only he comes prepared" I tease fully ready to dash into battle after the smoke cleared. Red Arrow shrugs in response and hands me a spare mask which I use to cover my eyes quickly. The smoke clears and before leaping into battle I look for my other friends and I don't see them. I sigh, hoping they were ok and jump at a nearby henchmen trying to ignore the screams and panic around me. We needed Batman or even Robin to calm these people or they might start to get in our way. Suddenly a familiar cackle rings out as if summoned by my mind.

"Why lookie here the bird decided to show up, but where's the big bad bat?" Joker says with a maniacal laugh.

"He's a busy tonight Joker you'll have to be happy with me and my friends" the famed Boy Wonder replies soaring down from the ceiling, kicking the clown in the chest. There's a sudden gust of wind and Wally appears at my side, fully costumed like Robin. He punches another goon that was sneaking up on me as I dealt with mine.

"I saw him!" I yell at the boy deflecting the knife the man in front of me was holding. It misses me but slices through the green fabric of my new dress. "Hey I liked this dress!" I pout roundhouse kicking the man in the chest. Ouch that had to hurt with my heels….

"Whatever Arty, anyway Robin told me and Zatanna to get the civilians out then come back here will you be alright?" The speedster asks from beside me. I nod.

"Go!" I order before engaging another criminal. I now noticed the screams had died down since the appearance of Robin, who was still going all out on the mad clown, flipping and dodging the knives Joker was wielding. RA was holding his own to standing a bit farther away shooting arrows at the never ending parade of lackeys. I soon kick the one I was fighting away, giving me a short reprieve from fighting. I glance to the others Robin seemed to have gained the upper hand on Joker and was on the offensive, backing the crazed clown into a corner. Zatanna and Wally had joined the fray and Wally was protecting the girl, no doubt on Robin's orders, as she casted spells. I finally turn my gaze to my 'date' and see a man sneaking up on him while he was distracted. I knew he wouldn't be able to hear me over the mayhem so I take the only other course of action and race towards him. The man must spot me because he starts to run at Red Arrow his own knife extended.

"NO!" I scream throwing one of my knives at the man. Red looks at me, his masked eyes wide and shocked, and as doesn't notice the man behind him, just the knife speeding towards him. The knife narrowly misses his shoulder and buries itself in the goon's wrist as he raised his own knife to strike. The knife falls from his now bleeding hand as I reach them punch the man in the face knocking him out.

"You… just…." Red Arrow says staring at the downed man a surprised expression clearly written on his face.

"Saved your life? No duh just because you don't like me doesn't mean I'm going to let you die Arrow" I say. I hear yell of triumph from Robin and glance at the young bird to see he had successfully taken down Joker. I watch as Zee and Wally take down the last of the criminals, giving each other high-fives before turning back to my fellow archer. "So Red why do you hate me?" I ask panting slightly. Heels were not your friends when fighting.

"Roy…" he mutters looking down.

"What?" I ask curiously not quite sure what he had said.

"You can call me Roy" he says looking up and at my face "And I'm sorry you do deserve a chance" He says looking into my eyes while muttering something that sounded something like _"Damn bird was right like always" _

"Thank you Roy" I reply shocked at the apology. I then look to Robin, Wally and Zatanna who were watching the scene between us with smug grins. "Hey Roy want to get our own little revenge on them?" I ask gesturing towards our friends, earning an evil grin from him.

"What do you have in mind?" he asks.

"This" I respond wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him. He goes stiff before resting his hands on my hips kissing me back. We soon stop and I glance at our friends. Wally's mouth was to the ground, Zatanna was visibly shocked, and Robin had kept his smug grin that just screamed _I told you so._

"You know Artemis that wasn't that bad of a first date" Roy says smiling like a devil having seen the others shocked expression.

"You weren't so bad yourself Red but you say first like there's going to be more." I say raising my eyebrow.

"Who knows maybe I'll just have to make that happen" he replies with a mischievous grin

"Are you asking me out?" I ask returning the grin

"I think I am Miss. Artemis" he replies flashing me a dazzling smile and offering his arm. I accept the offer.

"GA won't be happy"

"I don't care" he responds giving my hand a quick pick. "Meet me at the Cave at 7 next Saturday Arty" he says before walking away and out the door.

"I think I just might" I whisper to myself following him leaving my friends in their states of shock as I followed him. _"Who knows this might just work" _I think to myself with a smile_ "Even if it's a longshot" _

***Roy's middle name**

**** Artemis's middle name**

**Wow that was fun! And I'm just saying I totally love Spitfire and Cheshire X Roy but I couldn't help but write this. I hope you liked reading this as much as I enjoyed writing so please**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


End file.
